


Context Clues // Contact Blues

by caimani



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Boarding School, Cute, M/M, Pre-Slash, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Jawn is just trying to get through witch prep school. He's going to be the best lightning witch ever one day... but only if he can survive the most chaotic roommate in existence.





	Context Clues // Contact Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keithundead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/gifts).



> sweet/spooky Halloween fic for Keith :D hope you like it (also happy belated birthday!!!!)  
> the prompt was Jawsten + Witchcraft

Jawn is three weeks into classes at the Southwestern Preparatory Academy for Witchcraft when he suddenly realizes that he’s in over his head. Not with the classes, or the fast pacing, or the work load, or even with his intended craft of focus, which his academic advisor had warned was a difficult one. 

No, the problem is the lightning spirit that’s been masquerading as a human witch. Otherwise known as his roommate, Awsten. 

Awsten is upside down right now, floating about six feet off the ground of their dorm room while reading his astrology textbook out loud in a ridiculous voice. Jawn had no idea someone could pronounce ‘Sagittarius’ so badly, but it’s not surprising that Awsten managed it. In the past week alone, he’s caused two of his teachers stop answering his inane questions altogether and their RA to put a sign on his door stating ‘If Awsten’s Done Something, Deal With It On Your Own.’ Jawn tries not to think about all the chaotic things Awsten’s managed to do with the simple magic he’s been learning, because it gives him a headache. Mostly it’s just been pushing people’s boundaries, but that certainly ticks off a lot of people.

Besides his regular antics, the lightning spirit has been nothing but a source of stress for Jawn this entire time as he’s been worrying one of the instructors or other students will catch on that he’s not human. It’s something that’s always at the back of his mind whenever he sees Awsten drawing a concerned crowd--that Awsten will slip and change back into his bright purple lightning form.

But at times like this…

“‘Saggy-taurus is also characterized by the element of fire, which must be taken into account--’”

Jawn groans, peeling his hands away from where he had been pressing them against his eyes. “I’m going to the library,” he says quickly, hurrying to the door as fast as he can. 

He hears the soft thump of Awsten dropping to the floor as he leaves the room. Jawn hopes he isn’t following him. He only glances back once he’s out of the residence building. He doesn’t see his roommate. Jawn breathes a short sigh of relief and turns to face forward.

And he nearly runs into Awsten.

“I’ll come with you,” he says with a smile that says that Jawn can’t refuse. 

Jawn relents. At least the lightning bastard tends to behave himself in there. Probably has something to do with the way the librarian stares intensely at them whenever they’ve gone there, but whatever works. He nods and gestures for Awsten to walk with him.

Awsten’s smile grows wider and he nearly bounces in place as he follows Jawn. Okay, at times like this, he’s kind of adorable. In that weird way that he has, that Jawn knows is due to not really understanding humans. And absolutely not understanding humans’ comfort zones. It’s kind of cute even, at least when he’s doing things like this unintentionally.

“Hey, so I know you don’t like me going through your stuff--”

And now it’s not so endearing.

“--but I saw your notes on your staff-making project, and I just wanted to say that I can help you out with that! Infusing lightning magic with the wood and metal! That’s easy for me!”

Jawn stops where he is and glances around to make sure nobody’s around who might hear them. He doesn’t see anybody, but there’s always the chance of someone using invisibility magic. So Jawn lowers his voice to barely more than a whisper.

“Awsten, you can’t just--I mean, I’m not even supposed to start working on it for another five months, and they want to supervise… and they’ll know if I got help from something like you.”

Awsten pouts. “But their theories on lightning are all bullshit!” His voice is entirely too loud, and Jawn hurriedly hushes him. “Listen,” he continues, his voice thankfully quieter. “They don’t have to know you’re making it now. And, whatever, you can make another one by their rules later.”

Jawn winces. “It’s not a good idea to make more than one at a time,” he says. “But that’s not the point. This is supposed to be my thing.”

Awsten backs away with a small frown. Jawn immediately feels bad. Fuck, it’s not Awsten’s fault he doesn’t get it. Jawn sighs and quickly adds, “I appreciate all of your help, I really do. I just want to make this with my own effort. It’s more powerful and effective when you make it yourself. I’ll still ask you for advice, but I want the magic in it to be mine.”

Awsten still looks rejected, but he nods slowly. “Yeah… alright.”

Jawn offers a smile that Awsten half-reciprocates. Jawn pauses, then reaches out to grab Awsten’s hand. “Come on, we’re still going to the library. I know you’ve got that practical exam on palm lines next week and I don’t think you’ve studied.”

“Reading palms is boring,” Awsten whines. He’s definitely brightening up with the physical contact, though, something Jawn’s noticed since the first time they met several months ago. Jawn guesses it’s because he finds humans interesting, but it does seem to be just Jawn that Awsten likes touching. 

Maybe it’s the familiarity of someone he knew before enrolling…?

Jawn is getting distracted. He nudges Awsten playfully and says, “You’re the one who picked psychic reading as your major. Could have picked anything and you want to read crystal balls and play with tarot cards.” 

“‘Psychic Reading’ sounded cool on the application form,” Awsten says. “I didn’t know I had to stare at humans’ hands and try to pick up on dumb auras for it.” He starts swinging their joined hands, which is definitely a sign his mood is back up. Jawn smiles at first, but then his mind goes back to the thought about Awsten and physical contact.

If Awsten is complaining about dealing with humans’ hands for palm reading… but he likes touching Jawn...

Jawn halts that train of thought again as he catches sight of the library. It’s fitted inside a large cave within a huge rock formation that sticks up in the center of the campus. As Jawn and Awsten draw nearer to it, a small study group exits, talking amongst themselves. Jawn briefly considers letting go of Awsten’s hand, but Awsten is already tightening his grip and walking faster, pulling Jawn along behind him.

Awsten stops in front of the leader of the group of students and holds up his free hand. The other student, clearly one who hasn’t had an Encounter with Awsten yet, stops. She has a stunned expression on her face.

Awsten has shut his eyes. “I’m reading… conflicting energies from you…” he says solemnly. Jawn winces and firmly detaches himself from Awsten. 

“Uh,” the student says, looking at Jawn as if he has any control over his roommate. “What?”

Awsten hums loudly and monotonously for several awkward seconds. Then he opens his eyes quickly and jumps forward, invading the student’s personal space. “You’re at a period of transition! You’re trying to figure out where to go next!”

“Uh, I already know where I’m going next?” the student says. “I’m… leaving the library and going to the dining hall?” Her friends laugh and they all walk around Awsten, who has frozen in place.

Jawn returns to Awsten’s side and pats him on the shoulder. “Hey, you’re doing better. Your reading was accurate, in a way. But, um, next time, maybe ask if they want to have a reading done.”

Awsten straightens up. He’s got a new determined look on his face. “Hell yeah, man! Couple more weeks and people’ll be begging me to do readings!” With that, he throws an arm around Jawn’s shoulders and together they tumble towards the library door. For a brief moment, Jawn remembers his earlier thoughts about touching. 

But then, before they can even take a step inside, they run into another student, toppling him over. They all land in a heap.

“Whoa, sorry, there!” Awsten exclaims, picking up the student and slapping him on the back. Then he promptly runs past the dazed student and heads straight for one of the shelves.

And… just because it was on Jawn’s mind… for some reason, Awsten touching that student feels… weird. He should feel good, right? That Awsten is starting to feel comfortable enough around other humans that he’s not just touching Jawn, right? 

Jawn tries to shake the thought out of his head and finds himself looking at the librarian standing in the distance, watching him with a scrutinizing look. Jawn waves at her and nods in Awsten’s direction.

“Sorry,” he whispers. “I’ll keep him quiet.”

He goes to hurry after Awsten, but not before catching the librarian shaking her head and walking away. Probably just exasperated about Awsten being noisy, right?


End file.
